


when green met blue

by supermanoffood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, At least to me, M/M, Poetry, Real Life, don't expect much, i wrote this in the bathroom in like 5 mins so, it's sad, one direction - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanoffood/pseuds/supermanoffood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hearts are aching and the closet door is breaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't let them find out otherwise everyone will shout

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in the bathroom on my phone in like 5 mins and it's sort of sad but i just decided to post it whatever  
> one last thing: please DO NOT steal, copy, translate, or post this work anywhere without my permission!

the world didn't know what to expect

  
when green met blue and two words were said

  
they fell in love in front of our eyes

  
but years later they're forced on a disguise

  
the only hints they ever dropped

  
were complimentary tattoos that they swapped

  
mistakes were made and they were told what to do

  
"keep quiet about when green met blue"


	2. believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii there. i wrote this in class bc i was bored and stuff. i hope you like it x.

the two boys grew up fast

and behind their backs, hands were clasped

together they conquered the world

until someone said, don't tell them about the birds

during interviews, they couldn't help but be fond

but behind the camera, they were told to break their bond

'not that important', one of them said

the other one kept quiet as they messed with his head

'i'm in love with their love', so many professed

'their love isn't real', everyone else stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! tell me whatchu think in the comments below :)  
> my toomblr is supermanoffood if you wanna check it out  
> xx


	3. announcement

hello everyone/everyone who reads this. i've come across this account on ao3 after a very long while and i've realized i'm not gonna really be writing that much stuff on here anymore. i still love one direction and they were a big part of my life (and still are sort of) but i've decided to let this work and probably my other works be orphaned. most of you who use ao3 will probably know that orphaning a work means giving up all rights to your work, including editing. after i orphan this, it will no longer be on my account and all my comments as an author will be deleted. 

thank you all who have read and enjoyed my writing :) 

-supermanoffood

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably add more to this later so let's just call it a larry poem collection or something like that  
> my toomblr is bisoularry if you wanna check it out.


End file.
